


Their Humble Servant

by chungy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (if any of you were expecting a fight. sorry), Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Genocide Route, Other, frisk doesn't fight chara in this fic, if frisk used the fandom's main argument against chara at the end of a geno run, sad chara, then it would probably go like this, they just kind of. tell them off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chungy/pseuds/chungy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to accept the consequences of a genocide run, Frisk retaliates against Chara. Chara doesn't take it very well.<br/>(Imagine Chara killing their best friend and finding out that it was all for nothing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Humble Servant

“Please don’t kill me!” Asriel whimpers, tears leaking out of his eyes.

After a few moments of desultory rambling, Asriel squeezed his eyes shut, quivering in place.

Frisk took a step forward, closing the distance between themselves and Asriel as Chara shoved Frisk’s conscience into the back of their shared mind, red eyes boring into their brother’s.

They raise their knife, though it’s shaking in their hand. They look like they’re hesitating. The three of them stayed in that position for a moment, Chara’s breathing shallow and reluctant.

When Asriel was talking, it seemed that a prompt to advance wasn’t given- he’d been going on and on about how sorry and scared he was. Now, however, both Frisk and Chara were too stoic to care, both of them eager to continue, albeit Chara was a little more hesitant.

As one would press an “enter” or “X” key on their controller, Frisk gives Chara somewhat of a subconscious push. LV flows through their shared veins once again, and Chara shakes their head in recollection.  
With a renewed gleam in their eyes, Chara brings the knife down on their adoptive sibling.

-

When Frisk wakes up in the void, they nearly have a heart attack. Where was the world? Where were they?

(Now that they thought about it, this place looks familiar- similar to the empty world that Sans led them through whenever they took a “shortcut”.)

Well, there’s no one left.

Frisk certainly wasn’t prepared for this.

Not even when they knew that the majority of the Underground was killed by their hand.

They certainly weren’t prepared for the first fallen human to appear in front of them, either.

“Greetings,” they say, “I am Chara.”

Frisk startles, jumping at the human’s sudden appearance. Where have they seen them before? In a distant memory, perhaps?

“Thank you,” they continue, “Your power awakened me from death. My ‘human soul’. My ‘determination’. They were not mine, but YOURS.

At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn’t it? Why was I brought back to life? 

You. With your guidance. I realized the purpose of my reincarnation. Power. Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong.”

That’s when they realize that the fallen human must have been the voice inside of their head- the entity that wrenched control from them when they felt it was appropriate.

(The entity that had been guiding them, that Frisk had guided in return, their thoughts heavily influenced by what Frisk chose to act on. The ghost that only performed what they believed their host would have done.)

“HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases, that feeling… That’s me. ‘Chara’.”

Chara pauses for a moment, confused as to why Frisk looks so intimidated.

What happened to their plan? They share the same goal of genocide, don’t they?

Chara decides to let it go, continuing their speech.

“Now. Now, we have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here. Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next.”

Chara holds out their hand, eager for the two of them to finish the universe.

Frisk stares at the hand for a moment, a look of horror on their face. Sputtering, they slap the hand away from them.

Chara flinches, taking a step back.

“What- what are you doing?” They ask in disbelief.

“Chara!” Frisk says hastily, their voice a pitch higher than normal. “Why do you think that I’d do any of that?”

Frisk looks… Indignant? Offended?

They really do look like a child- their cheeks are almost as pink as Chara’s, yet their eyes are wild, and wide open. Their mouth is pursed in a thin, wobbly line.

The sight of them makes Chara want to laugh. They couldn’t be serious.

“Frisk.” Though Chara speaks in a tone akin to how one would calm a baby animal, their voice possesses a bewildered edge to it. “Do you not… agree… with the plan?”

Had they been angry, Chara would have resorted to violence. However, Frisk’s reaction to destroying the world was oddly hypocritical, considering what they’d already accomplished.

Frisk furiously shakes their head. Gathering up their courage, their volume rises.

“No, Chara! That’s ridiculous!”

Their voice had wavered as if it were on the verge of tears. Chara suppresses the urge to roll their eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Frisk continues. “First, you possess me and make me kill monsters! And now, you want me to destroy the world with you?”

Frisk takes a step forward, overcome with Determination. Tears well up in their eyes, but Frisk blinks them back in.

“Violence is never the answer, Chara!” They shout, refusing to back down. “It’s- It’s disgusting how you’d resort to fighting, and hurting, and murdering innocent creatures.”

Frisk looks down, taking a breath and wiping at their eyes. They look back up, their face sparkling with anger. “I would never sink to your level, Chara. I won’t destroy the world.”

Once they’ve finished, Frisk takes another deep breath, their cheeks pink with anger. They look back up at Chara, as if they were expecting a comeback.

Chara stares back down at them.

“Violence was never the answer,” Chara repeats, their voice monotonous and echoing in the void.

This… was certainly unexpected. Frisk’s speech went against what Chara had been taught thus far. From what they’ve learned since the day they were resurrected, fighting was the most efficient way to deal with violence.

“Yes,” says Frisk, nodding their head, “I… I see that you’re getting it now- there are other ways to deal with conflict rather than violence. Erasing the world is a big stretch.”

A nervous laugh escapes Frisk’s throat, and Chara notices how unfocused their sight is on them.

“There are other ways to deal with conflict rather than violence,” Chara drones.

They’re having a hard time processing what Frisk is trying to say.

They remember when Frisk, gripping their knife tightly, had injured their first Froggit. Toriel had reacted negatively, but they had continued to fight until there was no one left in the Ruins.

Chara’s mother had been killed.

They remember when Undyne, the heroine of the Underground, came back from death with her Determination. Her form had begun melting, dissipating, perishing- but still she held on. Frisk had continued to fight.

The heroine had melted to the ground, turning into dust before blowing away in the wind.

The two of them reached Hotland: their last chance to turn back before they managed to reach the Capital. Frisk had encountered Mettaton in the Core, killing him with only one strike before moving on to the castle.

Surely, Chara had known by now what their true purpose was- power and destruction. When Frisk struck and missed Sans by a few inches, Chara had taken control, finishing the job when Frisk would have failed.

The memory of their first kills were still fresh in their mind.

They remember when their Dad had tried to negotiate with them, but still they slashed with their knife, intent on murder- this was what Frisk would have done, and they were doing a great job as Frisk’s partner. Their father was dead, but that was fine. They were planning to destroy the world with Frisk; this was infinitely more important than the life of their parent.

Then Asriel had popped up in front of them.

They didn’t want to kill Asriel. Asriel was their only friend, their only brother. They had waited for their partner’s input.

Chara had slashed at their brother until he was nothing but a mess of leaves and petals.

Blinking themselves back into reality, Chara realizes that their cheeks are wet. They tentatively finger the tears on their face. 

Despite their current situation, laughter begins to escape from their throat, growing louder and more hysterical by the second. Frisk’s Determination wavers, their face relaxing and then turning into one of confusion.

“Was I not of help to you, Frisk? Is this not what you wanted?”

Chara continues to laugh, and the tears begin to fall to the floor beneath them. Frisk’s expression slowly morphs into one of fear.

It really is hilarious- to think that, before their death, Chara was the star of the Underground, on which every monster would place their hopes and dreams. Postmortem, and the countless monsters that were killed today weren’t even worth this world’s destruction. Their partner had chickened out.

Chara is reminded of how Asriel had backed out on their first plan, too.

They’re not in a position to complain, though. Despite their plan with Asriel failing, the Underground went free in the end.

They have some mixed feelings about this.

“My brother is dead, Frisk!” They wheeze, and they’re out of breath from laughing so hard. “My family is dead, Frisk!”

Chara falls to the floor, and Frisk jumps back with a squeak. They roll onto their stomach to ease the pain in their chest.

“I thought that I was helping you, but-!” Chara takes a deep breath before returning to their crazed cackling. “Neither of us were actually killing for a reason! I wasn’t actually supposed to help you! Violence is-” They wheeze again, and Frisk could hear their sharp intake of breath, “Violence is never the answer!”

Chara laughs for a very long time. Their sides begin to burn, and the sound of their laughter fills the void. The look of horror on Frisk’s face only makes Chara laugh harder.

When Chara finally calms down, Frisk is visibly shaking. They appear to be crying, too.

It reminds Chara of Asriel, and their emotions come surging to the front of their head, reminding them of why they felt so strongly about their codependency with Frisk in the first place.

Composing themselves, Chara straightens up, filled with a new sense of Determination- Determination fueled by their building feelings of resent and betrayal.

“Is there a reason why you chose to kill?” They ask, their voice possessing a composure that Frisk wasn’t used to hearing from them.

Frisk stays silent, and their face has adopted the unchanging one from before. It helps for them to close their eyes, but their shivering hands give them away.

Chara never relents on the intense stare that they give them.

“Was it foolishness? Was it…”

Curiosity.

What else could it have been, if Frisk were to so vehemently deny their acts of violence and blame it on Chara?

What else could it have been, if there was always the option to give mercy?

If Chara’s purpose was never to gain power, then why else…?

Before their hot tears could leak out of their eyes, they tighten the grip on their knife.

It feels better when it’s in their own hands, they realize.

“I guess you’ll never tell, then. That's fine.” They close the distance between themselves and Frisk, the sound of Frisk’s whimpers fueling their blinding rage.

“The fate of this world has already been decided. No matter what, our plan will follow through.”

"This isn't for nothing," Chara thinks to themselves. "every murder that occurred during Frisk's stay was by our own hands."

"Yes, that’s right. They all must be dead for a reason."

They try to reassure themselves that their family’s death was not in vain. Deep down, Chara knows that this isn’t the case.

Violence was never the answer.

Chara’s smile grows wider, stretching their cheeks. The stream of tears that falls from their face hits the ground with steady plop, plop, plops.

A century’s worth of vengeance boils over Chara, and they consider the idea of ending the world with Frisk: murdering the last organism alive in this world to show them what countless monsters must have felt when the same thing happened to them. Unlike Asriel, Frisk’s death will lead to this world’s destruction.

Overwhelmed with an indescribable sorrow, Chara raises their knife.

“I, your humble servant, will follow you to the utmost.”

They lunge for Frisk, cutting straight through their soul as a shriek rips from Frisk’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> so, um. this is my very unpopular chara interpretation(TM).  
> lots of people view them as the one that urges frisk to fight, but at the end of a geno run they tell you that you're the one that taught them A Violence....  
> frisk basically uses the "you can't just kill everybody" argument against chara.... of course chara would get angry. their best friend is Gone, they thought that the right thing to do was kill asriel because that's what they've learned from you  
> so while this fic is Very Shitty, i really wanted to get this out.... not many people support this interpretation..... and i'm Tired of people saying chara's true intent was always to fight so......,


End file.
